A Year in the life of Lucy Messer
by LuBr
Summary: Twelve oneshots. One for each month in Lucy's first year. DL all the way!
1. 1st Month

**Summary: 12 Oneshots. One for each month in Lucy's life.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. **

**Author's note: Hope you guys enjoy this new series of oneshots.**

**Title:_ 1st Month_**

**

* * *

**

After saying goodbye to his mother Danny closed the door behind her and walked to Lucy's room. He leaned in the doorjamb smiling at the sight in front of him.

His wife sat in a pink armchair by the window holding their three days old daughter.

She looked up at him "Hey"

"Hey"

"This is it huh?" Lindsay said to him "No nurses, no doctors, no grandmothers. Just the three of us"

"Looks like it is" He chuckled.

"Are you as scared as me?" She asked.

He walked to her and crouched next to them "Probably more"

She laughed a little and looked at their baby "How can someone so little be so scary"

Danny ran a finger trough Lucy's blond hair "Hey, there's two of us and only one of her"

Lindsay laughed "I don't think so. She already has us wrapped around her little finger. Plus your mom, my mom, our fathers, Mac..."

"All right" He stopped her "So maybe we can be a team. Team Messer" He took her hand and kissed it.

She looked at her husband "We're already Team Messer, aren't we?"

"Yeah. We are" He smiled back at her.

Lindsay leaned in and kissed her daughter's forehead "Welcome home Lucy"

* * *

**Author's note: So, this is the first one. Hope you guys like it.  
**

**Please read and review :)  
**


	2. 2nd Month

**Summary: 12 Oneshots. One for each month in Lucy's life.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. **

**Author's note: I'm really glad that you guys liked this idea and the first chapter so much. I'm sorry it took me so long to update it. It's been a very busy semester for me, but I'll try to update more.  
**

**Title:_ 2nd Month_**

**_

* * *

_**

Danny and Lindsay were sound asleep in each others arms when the sounds of a crying baby filled their bedroom trough the baby monitor.

Lindsay woke up and as she was getting up from the bed she heard her husband's voice.

"Do you want me to go get her?"

She turned and smiled at him "It's okay. I've got this one"

He opened his eyes and started to get up "Since we're both up I'll go with you"

"You don't have to do that. I don't have to go work tomorrow"

"It's okay Montana" He leaned in and kissed her cheek "Who needs sleep?" He winked at her.

Together they got up from the bed and headed for Lucy's room.

"Hey" Lindsay said to him "Could you get me some water while I go get her?"

He smiled at her "Sure"

Lindsay entered the room and walked to the crib.

She looked inside at the crying little girl "What's wrong baby girl" She picked Lucy up and began rocking her "Mommy's here" She kissed Lucy's forehead and felt it warm.

Just then Danny entered the room "Danny, does Lucy feel warm to you"

Danny frowned and walked over to them gently putting a hand on Lucy's forehead.

"A little" He said kissing the baby to try to calm her "Do you think she has a fever?"

Lindsay looked at the baby "I don't know. Could you get the thermometer?"

Danny walked to the bathroom while Lindsay sat in the pink armchair rocking Lucy "its okay Luce. Mommy and Daddy are going to take care of you" She began to sing the song she and Danny usually sang to calm her but nothing seemed to be working.

When Danny entered the room again she looked up at him worriedly "Danny, she won't stop crying. I really think there's something wrong with her"

Danny walked to them "Let's take her temperature. If it's too high we'll take her to the doctor's, okay?"

Lindsay nodded.

Danny measured Lucy's temperature. "Yeah, it looks like she has a fever, but it's not very high"

Lindsay sighed "Her doctor said we should try to give her a bath in a case of a fever"

Danny nodded "All right, I'll go set up her bath" He kissed the top of Lucy's head and left for the bathroom.

Lindsay stayed in the room with a crying Lucy. She tried to calm her whispering comfort words to the baby, but she was scared herself.

She considered calling her mother for advice but decided not wake her mother at that hour.

Moments later Danny called back in the bedroom.

"The bath is ready"

He saw the look on her face and touched her arm "Hey, it's going to be okay. It's just a fever. Nothing to be scared of all right?"

Lindsay nodded "Yeah. I know. You're right, I just hate seeing her like this"

Together they walked to the bathroom and together they gave Lucy her bath.

The baby seemed to calm down afterwards "Let's take her to our bed" Lindsay said.

Lindsay laid Lucy on her belly between the two of them.

Danny kissed her forehead "Looks like her fever is coming down"

"Yeah" Lindsay said brushing Lucy's hair "I still wanna take her to the doctor in the morning"

Danny nodded "I'll drop you guys there before I go to the lab, okay?"

Lindsay nodded "Okay"

They remained like that, quiet and looking at their daughter soft breathing.

Moments later Lindsay whispered "I think she feel asleep"

Danny looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand "5:30 in the morning" He whispered "Guess we survived our first night with a sick baby"

Lindsay smiled but she didn't say much her own eyed beginning to close. Danny stayed up for a few more minutes looking at his family but he soon followed them.

* * *

**Author's note: I'm not 100% happy with this one, probably because I don't have kids so I probably got some of it wrong...Please read and review :)  
**


	3. 3rd Month

**Summary: 12 Oneshots. One for each month in Lucy's life.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. **

**Author's note: This one is my take on what happened to Louie and how his relationship with Danny is on season 6.  
**

**Title:_ 3rd Month_**

**_

* * *

_**

Danny parked their car in front of his parents house. He stood there for a second looking straight at the house.

"Are you okay?" Lindsay asked touching his knee.

Danny nodded "Yeah" He gave her a little smile "Let's do this"

They got off the car and opened the back door to pick up the baby sitting in the car seat.

"Let's go Luce" He said to the baby.

They walked to the porch and rang the bell. A few moments later Danny's mother opened the door "Hey, you" She said with a smile and leaned to give her granddaughters lots of kisses.

"And what are we? Garbage?" Danny asked.

"I'm sorry if I'm a little enthusiastic about my only granddaughter"

Lindsay laughed "It's good to see you Angela"

"Good to see you too honey" She hugged Lindsay and Danny.

They entered the house and Danny glanced at the top of the stairs "How is he today?"

Angela looked at him "He's good. Today is a good day. The new job has been doing him some good, I think"

Danny nodded "We'll take Lucy for him to meet him"

Lindsay turned to him "You and Lucy go, I'll help your mom with dinner"

Danny nodded "Okay"

Danny walked up the stair and to the room in the end of the hallway The room that had once belonged to him and Louie.

Since Tony Sassone had beat him up and he had been in a coma, Louie was never the same. There were some brain damage which made Louie forget how to do very basic things like eat by himself or how to take the subway. But with the help of the doctors and therapy he was getting better. He had even gotten a job at a mechanics shop.

But the relationship between the brothers was still a little shaky. Danny blamed himself for what happened and all the unresolved issues they had before the coma, were still there. And because of that Louie had told his mother he didn't think Danny would want him near Lucy. Which was why Danny was bringing her to meet him. Even tough taking the first step was very hard for him.

Danny knokced softky on the door and he heard Louie's voice from inside "Come in"

He slowly opened the door. Louie was sitting in the bed buttoning his shirt, his hair stiil damp from a shower.

Louie looked up at him "Hey"

"Hey" Danny said readjusting Lucy on his shoulders.

"That's her?"

"No. That's some other baby I took from the hospital" Danny smirked "Of course this is her"

Louie got up from the bed and walked to him, still with some difficulty "No need to be a smart ass"

Danny adjusted Lucy so Louie could look at her "She's like a good looking version of you" Louie said and Danny laughed "Now who's the smart ass?"

"She's beautiful bro" Louie said honestly.

"Thanks" Danny said "Do you wanna hold her?"

Louie seemed surprised by the question "Can I?"

"Sure. You are her uncle" Danny said simply.

Louie sat on the bed, afraid that the might drop her if he was standing up and Danny handed Lucy to him, sitting next to them.

"See, Lucy" Danny said "This is uncle Louie"

"Hey, Lucy" Louie said "It's a pleasure to finally meet you"

At the the other side of the hallway Angela Messer smiled, whiped her tears and quietly went back downstairs carefull not to disturb her sons.

* * *

**Author's note: Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews. You guys are the best ! =)**


	4. 4th month

**Summary: 12 Oneshots. One for each month in Lucy's life.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. **

**Author's note: Chapter four is finally up. Thank you for the patience and for linking the story so much.  
**

**Title:_ 4th month

* * *

  
_**

Lucy loved bath time. It was her favorite time to spend with mommy and daddy. Danny knew that and he loved sharing that moment with her, but he also sort off feared it. Because, bath time with Lucy meant that him, Lindsay and the entire bathroom would get soaked.

And today was a bad day for that to happen. He was already dressed in his suit and he was late for his court testimony. But Lindsay was already in the lab and the nanny was late - again – and Lucy needed to get clean.

He placed her in the tub, her chubby legs dangling in excitement. Luckily she stood still enjoying the warm water and looking up at Danny with a smile.

"You are being such a good girl today" Danny smiled back "Mommy is going to be very impressed I didn't get soaked"

Like she knew what he was saying Lucy giggled "Yeah, I don't think she will believe me either"

Still holding her Danny turned around and grabbed a dolphin shaped sponge and dropped in the tub. And that was his mistake.

When she saw the dolphin - her favorite – Lucy began to clap her hand and move little legs splashing water all over the place.

"Lucy" Danny said trying to stay as far as he could without dropping her "Stop that"

But Lucy was giggling and grabbing the dolphin, squeezing it so that more water splashed everywhere.

Danny swore softly and in a fast move he pulled Lucy away from the water and wrapped her in her pink towel "That was not very nice Luce" He said "Now Daddy is going to have to change suits again"

Lucy blinked at him with her wet eyelashes before flashing him a huge toothless grin.

Danny tried to keep a straight face but he just couldn't, he chuckled and kissed her forehead "Your mom is right. You already have me wrapped around little finger. But how can I ever stay mad at you" He said to his daughter who smiled back and snuggled to his shoulder "Let's get dressed baby girl"

* * *

**Author's note: Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews. You guys are the best ! =)**

**Please keep reading and reviewing.  
**


	5. 5th Month

**Summary: 12 Oneshots. One for each month in Lucy's life.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. **

**Author's note: Chapter five is finally up. Thank you for the patience and for linking the story so much.  
**

**Title:_ 5th month_**

**_

* * *

_**

Lindsay walked inside their apartment. She didn't know how she had manged to drive home. Danny was okay, that's what she tried to remember over and over.

The doctor had high hopes for his recover, and that was her mantra as she drove home. She had come so close to losing him and the thought of living without him, of raising Lucy alone, scared her more than she had ever thought imaginable.

She walked in Lucy's room where the babysitter Stacy was sitting in the armchair holding Lucy.

"Hey" She said "Is Mr. Messer okay?"

Lindsay nodded "Yeah. He's out of danger. Our friend Don is staying with him tonight" She smiled sadly "They thought I needed to rest a bit"

"They were right. Do you want me to spend the night with Lucy, so you can sleep better?"

Lindsay shook her head "No, that's okay"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, you can go"

Stacy handed a almost sleeping Lucy to Lindsay and left

Lindsay sat where the babysitter had been sitting and held Lucy close. The little girl slowly opened her eyes and looked at her mommy.

Lindsay rocked her softly trying to get her to sleep again.

"Oh, Lucy" She said tears falling silently down her cheeks "Thank god you're too little to understand what's going on" She kissed the top of her head "Your daddy loves you so much. I love you so much"

She sniffed and continued to rock the baby "He's gonna need you and me to be there for him" She paused for a second "because he's going to be there and he almost wasn't" She trailed off more tears falling.

Lucy finally drifted to sleep and Lindsay stood there, for a really long time holding their daughter, trying to regain her strength to go back to see her husband the next day

* * *

**Author's note: Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews. You guys are the best ! =)**

**Please keep reading and reviewing.**


	6. 6th Month

**Summary: 12 Oneshots. One for each month in Lucy's life.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. **

**Author's note: Chapter six is now updated...  
**

**Title:_ 6st Month_**

**_

* * *

_**

It had been one week since Danny was back home from the hospital. He was still in his wheelchair and it frustrated him. He was angry, at himself, at the jerks that had done this him, at those doctors who only have him 10% chance of walking, he was angry at the world right now.

He was finishing his physical therapy exercises when Lindsay walked in the room holding Lucy and her phone in her ear.

"Oh, Stacy, I'm so sorry" she listened to the babysitter on the other side "No, I understand. It's okay we'll figure something out. Keep me posted, okay?" She said goodbye and disconnected.

"What happened?" Danny asked

"Her father had a stroke, she's not coming" Lindsay rubbed her eyes "I have to go back to work today, I haven't even showered yet" She sighed "I guess I'll call your mom for help...'

Danny rolled his wheelchair to her "Why don't I take Lucy while you shower then we can work it out"

Lindsay hesitated for a bit. since he was back, Danny hadn't been alone with Lucy. The truth is that it seemed like he had been avoiding it.

"Are you sure?"

"I can take care of my own daughter for five minutes Linds" He snapped.

She flinched slitly "I know you can Danny" She tried gently "It will just take a minute" She handed him Lucy and then leaned over to kiss his head "We are both so happy you're back" She whispered before going to the shower.

Danny shifted Lucy so that he was holding her to his chest. This way he looked at her.

"I was only away for three weeks and it looks like you grew up so much"

Lucy responded by making some noises like she was speaking "Yeah, tell me more about that" Danny said chuckling.

Lucy waved her two little hands in the air and smiled at him.

"You know" He spoke to the little girl "Thinking of you and your mom was the only thing that kept me going in that hospital, the only thing that kept me sane" He kissed her nose "I promise I'll never leave you again Luce" He whispered.

* * *

A few minutes later Lindsay got out if the shower to find her husband and her daughter laughing and playing. Danny had manged to climb in their bed and he and Lucy were playing with her farm animals toys. Danny was making animals sounds and making Lucy giggle.

Lindsay felt a lump in her throat.

Danny looked up at her "Hey"

Lindsay, still wrapped in a towel walked to them and sat on the bed "Hey to you too. It looks like you are havng fun"

Danny touched her arm "I'm sorry I snapped at you"

"It's okay..."

"No, it's not" he looked at her and then at Lucy "I haven't been the best dad since I got back. I know that I have to get over myself and my insecurities for her" He touched the babys cheek "You two are the most important thing in my life,if it hadn't been for you..." He trailed off "I wouldn't have the strength to fight to be here"

Lindsay leaned in and kissed him "And we are so proud of you for doing that"

They smiled at each other and Lindsay looked at the alarm clock "I have to get ready for work" She got up and turned to him.

"You want me to call my mom to help out with Lucy?" Danny asked.

Lindsay turned "Only if you want to" She said getting into her clothes.

He nodded "I don't think I will, just for now anyway"

Lindsay finished getting dressed and walked to them. She kissed them both "I'm sure it will be fine. Have fun you two"

Father and daughter watched her go.

"So, what you wanna do now Luce?" Danny asked the little girl who responded with just a smile.

* * *

**Author's note: Please read and review :)**


	7. 7th Month

**Summary: 12 Oneshots. One for each month in Lucy's life.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. **

**Author's note: Chapter seven updated...  
**

**Title:_ 7st Month

* * *

  
_**

Lindsay sat with Lucy by the window frame. She sat with the baby girl on her lap watching the rain.

"See, it's raining Luce" Lindsay said as Lucy placed her tiny hands on the window "One day when you're older and it's summer will go play in the rain like I used to do in Montana"

The little girl smiled at her, her first front teeth already peeking out.

Then the door opened and Danny strolled in on his wheelchair.

"Hey" Lindsay said "I thought you were going to call me to pick you up"

"Flack took me and waited for the appointment to bring me back"

Lindsay nodded.

He rolled the chair closer "It's raining"

Lindsay looked at him, remembering their conversation from earlier and smiled "I know"

"The doctor said things are looking good, she thinks I have a pretty good chance of walking again if I keep our work together"

"That's great, Dan"

He nodded and looked down "I'm sorry I lied, about the 10 percent thing. I think I couldn't even bring myself to say it out loud, you know?"

She nodded "Yeah, I know"

They gazed at each other for a beat "Come here" He said.

She got up from where she was sitting, still holding Lucy, and walked to him and sat on his lap.

She wrapped her arm around his neck hugging him close.

"At the clinic today, I moved my toe" He whispered to in her ear.

She pulled back "What?"

"At first I thought it was just me but then the doc came back to the room and I showed to her at I really had done it"

Lindsay was almost crying now so she kissed him "That's great honey"

He kissed the top of Lucy's head "Then when I looked out the window" He looked up at her "It was raining"

Now Lindsay did cryed "I always knew it would"

Danny wrapped both of them in a bear hug, hope finally starting to bloom inside him.

* * *

**Author's note: Shorter than I had imagined, but I really liked how it came out.**

**Please read and review :)**


	8. 8th Month

**Summary: 12 Oneshots. One for each month in Lucy's life.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything.**

**Author's note: So, it's been forever since I've updated this story and the truth is that my life has been really crazy for the past year and a half (since I've started this) between finishing college and a (not so new anymore) part-time job. But I'm happy to announce that I've finished this story and I will update it in the next few weeks. And if you also like my other Flack/OC story (After the Storm) I will be finishing that too until the end of the year.**

**Slightly based on 8x01**

** Hope you will enjoy reading this ;)**

**Title:_ 8th Month_**

* * *

"Thank you so much for doing this Mac" Lindsay said as she walked inside his apartent with Lucy and her bag "We really apreciatte"

"It's no problem, Lindsay" He said "You two desserve a night out and I am her godfather"

Lindsay smiled "She's already fed. We'll be back at 11, but she gives you any trouble you a call"

Mac took Lucy from her "Don't worry about us. Just go"

"Right" she said "I'm going" She leaned in kissing her daughters cheek "be good Luce" then she kissed Mac's cheek "Bye"

After she closed the door behind her Mac turned to Lucy "So, what you wanna do?"

Lucy smiled sleepy at him and yawned

Mac laughed "Sleep it is"

Mac sat on his leather couch in the living room brining Lucy close to his chest and gently patting her back to bring her to sleep.

His thoughts went to Claire. They never had the chance to have babies of their own. If they had than he would have a pice of her forever with him, but it would't have been fair for a kid to be raised without a mom. He knew without a doubt that Claire would be an amazing mom. It wasn't rare for him to think those things, about how life could have been different if Claire was alive or about what he would have said or done if he knew their time together wouldn't be forever. And in the end he knew that agonizing over this was worse. Thinking about the "what if?" only made the pain inside him worse. He was grateful for the time he had with Claire and for the life they had together, every piece, every second, every laugh and that is what kept him going every day.

He then thought about Danny and Lindsay and looked down to see what they had created. Lucy was asleep her tiny hands fisted on his shirt. The truth is that if someone had asked him six years ago where Danny would be in five years, married and with a baby would not be his answer. But then again it wasn't a surprise to him that Lindsay would be the girl that would finally make Danny Messer fall in love. And that Danny would man up when Lindsay got pregnant just proved that he was the man Mac always knew he would become.

Life had a funny way of happening, he tough, people died, people were born, people got married and it wasn't always clear how or why those thing happened the way they did. Looking down at his goddaughter tough the understood one thing more clear than ever: His job was to protect that, to let people live their lives, to let life happen every day, the best way possible.

There was another thing he was sure of, bending his head to kiss her blond hair "Claire would have loved you too" He whispered. And leaned back on his couch allowing some of the tightness he usually felt on his heart disappear.

* * *

**Author's note:Was planing to have a little more Lucy-Mac interaction but this chapter sort of wrote it self. **** I really miss all your feedback, p****lease read and review :)**


	9. 9th Month

**Summary: 12 Oneshots. One for each month in Lucy's life.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything.**

**Author's note: This was inspired by the dialogue we didn't get to see on 6x04. Hope you like it.**

**Title:_ 9th Month_**

* * *

Danny laid awake listening to Lindsay's soft breathing and for the first time in a long time he didn't feel angry or frustrated. For the first time de felt hopeful. He then heard Lucy trough the baby monitor, he glanced at Lindsay who apparently hadn't heard it.

He pushed himself up and got into his wheelchair and rolled it to Lucy's room.

The moment he entered the room he saw her. She was standing in the crib her little hands holding the bars in front of her. As soon as she saw him she smiled trough her tears and that welcoming smile melted Danny's heart.

"Hey Luce" He said rolling his chair closer "What are you doing up huh?"

Lucy smiled back at him

"Look at you standing up all by yourself" He grinned "Guess you could teach me a thing or two"

Lucy reach out her little hands for him Danny made a move to roll the chair even closer to her but stopped. He looked at his 10 month old daughter, standing up and decided to try what he had been dreading for months. Setting the breaks on his wheelchair he used the arms of the chair to pull himself up and using the crib as support he walked one step. Just one step to his daughter. But just that one step was all the victory he needed.

"See Luce, I did it" He picked her up kissing her forehead.

Lucy made happy noises as tough she knew exactly what her father was saying. He rocked her gently trying to put her back to sleep. When he felt her presence he turned to find Lindsay by the door crying. They looked at each other for a moment before she stepped inside the room wrapping both of them in a hug.

"Don't cry Montana" He felt her shake her head on his shoulder.

"These are happy tears" She kissed his jaw "Very happy tears. I promise"

They stood like that for another moment before breaking apart.

"How are you feeling" She asked

"I'm feeling great" He grinned "But I think I need to sit down again"

She took Lucy from his arms as he settled back in the chair.

"I guess is a small victory today, huh?"

Lindsay shook her head "There are no small victories" She leaned in and kissed him,

"Want to put her back to sleep?"

"Yeah" She him the baby back and kissed the top of both their heads "I love you"

Danny looked up at her "We love you too"

Lindsay went back to bed and Danny looked back at Lucy. He rocked her and sang her favorite songs while she fell asleep. And he knew then that everything was going to be all right.

* * *

**Author's note: So, this final chapters will probably be a little shorter, but for me personally finishing the story and writing what I wanted to write felt more important. Still hope you guys like it and don't forget to review**** :)**


	10. 10th Month

**Summary: 12 Oneshots. One for each month in Lucy's life.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything.**

**Author's note: Okay, so probably 10 months old is a little too young for talking for the first time, but I had this idea and it fit so well with this series that I just had to do it.**

**Title:_ 10th Month_**

* * *

"Ok, Lucy" Danny said to his daughter sitting in her high-chair in front of him "Repeat after me 'Daddy', can you 'Daddy'?"

Lucy merely stared at him her blue eyes looking at him in confusion

"How about 'Da-da'?" He tried

"Give up Danny" Lindsay said walking inside the kitchen "Everybody knows a baby's firt word is always mommy. In fact 7 out 10 babys say mommy first"

Danny turned to his wife "You just completyly made that up"

She shook her head supresing her grin by taking a sip od her coffee "No, I didn't. That is a legimite study"

"Oh yeah? By whom? the Bozeman University?"

Linday sat by the table opposite him and ignored him "Lucy, show daddy how mommys are always right. Can you say 'mommy'?"

Lucy looked at her mommy and then at her daddy.

"Say 'daddy' sweetie" Danny said

"No, say 'mommy'"

"Da-da"

"Mo-mmy"

"Da-da"

"Mo-mmy"

Lucy stared between them when something else caught her eye.

"Woo-ie" She said

"What did you say , honey?"

"Woo-ie" She repeated and reached her little hands and pointed.

They both turned to see the jar of cookies sitting in the edge of the table.

"Did you say 'cookie'?" Danny asked

Lucy grinned "Woo-ie"

Lidsay laughed and kissed her dauther cheek "You said your first word Lucy. I'm so proud of you"

Danny got up to take a cookie from the jar and handed to her "I think you've earned this kiddo" He kissed the top of her had while she happily ate her cookie.

"So" he said to Lindsay "Guess she likes cookies more than she likes us"

Lindsay laughed "Well, she is a Messer "

* * *

**Author's note: Did you guys like it? Don't forget to review :)**


	11. 11th Month

**Summary: 12 Oneshots. One for each month in Lucy's life.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything.**

**Author's note: So, again I'm probably going a little too fast with Lucy's development, but I was so inspired by Season 6 and this felt very natural to me.  
**

**Title:_ 11th month_**

* * *

Danny and Lucy were playing in the living room while Lindsay did the dishes in the kitchen. He sat in the sofa and Lucy was on the floor.

"Cookies are ready" Lindsay shouted from the kitchen.

Danny waited for Lindsay to come out of the kitchen but nothing. And he knew what she was up to. Ever since he had traded the wheelchair for the cane Lindsay didn't move one muscle to make things easier for him "The more you move the quicker you'll heal" She told him.

"Guess I'll have to get those cookies for us" He told Lucy

He walked to the kitchen were Lindsay has her back to the door "I came to get the cookies" He said and she turned to look at him "I figure you were not taking them to me"

"I wasn't"

"Tough love, huh?"

She laughed and dried her hands "Do we have it any other way?"

They grinned at each other and Danny took the tray and went back to the living room.

"Time for cookies" He told Lucy who smiled at him.

"wooies" She said raising her little hands in the air and stood up supporting herself in the coffee table.

Danny looked down and his feet and his cane and decided to try again. He put down the tray of cookies and rested his cane on an armchair. With a lot of effort he took one step towards Lucy.

He looked p and say that Lucy was staring at him with a very serious look on her face and with great concentration she let go of the coffee table and took one step without any support mimicking her daddy and walking for the first time.

"Oh My God Luce, you walked" He gave another step and again she mimicked him.

Danny laughed "Lindsay" He called out "Montana, get in here"

She walked outside the kitchen "Oh my God" She said when she saw him "You're walking without…"

"No" He stopped her and pointed at Lucy.

Lindsay turned and this time Lucy gave two steps before falling on her butt on the carpet.

"My baby girl" Lindsay squeaked and ran to her "My beautiful and smart baby girl. I'm so proud of you. You are the smartest little girl in the whole world" She picked her up and kissed her cheek over and over.

"I walked too" Danny muttered in fake jealousy.

"Yes you did" She gave him a hard and noise kiss on the lips "I am so proud of both of you. You guys can even eat the entire tray of cookies"

Danny laughed and hugged his girls "Guess today is our lucky day Luce"

* * *

**Author's note: Hope you like it. Don't forget to review :)**


	12. 12th Month

**Summary: 12 Oneshots. One for each month in Lucy's life.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything.**

**Author's note: The last one :( Sad to see this end, but I'm really glad I was able to finish it :)  
**

**Title:_ 12th month_**

* * *

"Tell me againg why we went to all that trouble?" Lindsay said as she sat next to Danny in their couch "My feet is killing me and she is having more fun now that she did in the entire party"

They watched Lucy sitting on the floor playing with all the wrapping paper from the presentes she got.

Today they had Lucy's one year old birthday party. All their friends from the lab had came, plus both their familes and Lucy's friends from day care. Now everybody was gone and it was just the three of them and a messy house.

Danny laughed "Not to mention she won't remeber any of this when she's older"

Linday rested her head on his shoulder "She does look happy doesn't she?"

Danny smiled "She had ice-cream, cake and presents. She's the happiest little girl on the planet"

"Can you believe it's been a year?" She sighed "It went by so fast"

"She's growing up" He wrapped his arms around her shoulder "Two years ago, the last thing I would imagine myself was as a father but now" He paused "Can't imagine my life without Lucy in it" He looked at her "Or without you"

He leaned in and kissed her "Me too" She said looking deep into his eyes.

"But" She said her eyes softening "We have a messy kitchen and a little girl that needs a bath" She got up "And since you are so romantic today I'm gonna let you choose"

"Why, thank you Mrs. Messer" He got up too "I'll take the kitchen, you take Lucy"

"C'mom birthday girl" Lidsay said picking up her daughter "Danny" She called out as he was entering the kiychen and he turned "I love you"

He smiled at her "I love you too. Both of you"

They smiled at eachother before going their saparats ways.

And all was well in the Messer's home

* * *

**Author's note: Hope you like it. Don't forget to review :)**


	13. Author's Note

So, this is the end.

It took me longer that I would've liked, but I'm really proud if this little bundle of one-shots.

Thanks to all you amazing readers, subscribers and specially this reviewers:

**afrozenheart412 **

**Mel1592 **

**thefishbelly **

**jareya **

**saderia **

**rapidtetv **

**sammy sosa the 13th **

**cklovesm-m **

**LindsayMesser **

**uscrocks **

**rhymenocerous **

**NothatRose **

**ioanhoratio **

You are all amazing :) :) ;)


End file.
